1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink assembly having a plurality of fins, wherein at least one fin functions as a supporting bracket to reinforce the whole strength of the heat sink assembly.
2. Description of related art
Nowadays, numerous heat sinks are used to dissipate heat generated by electronic devices. A tower type heat sink is a common structure of the heat sinks. The tower type heat sink generally comprises a base, a plurality of fins parallel to the base and a heat pipe thermally connecting the base and the fins. The heat sink has a relatively high height. Thus, the heat sink is prone to becoming deformed when subjected to shock or vibration during transportation or use.
Thus, it is desired to devise a heat sink which has a strengthened structure to improve deformation-resistance thereof.